


绿琉璃之夜

by yoruasobi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruasobi/pseuds/yoruasobi
Summary: *架空世界，普通人AU队詹，WW2背景。*PWP要什么逻辑剧情，随便搞搞就是了！（草
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 26





	绿琉璃之夜

Steve躲进这栋废弃旅馆的时候，雨夜才刚刚开始。

这座位于法国边陲的小镇此时早已没有了镇民，他们全都向西撤离了。107步兵团与盘踞于此的德军缠斗了几天几夜，纷乱中负责断后的Steve和部队走散了。好在已经入夜，德军是不会冒着黑夜的危险来找他的，但同时这也意味着他无法立刻出去和部队汇合。他相信战友会在天亮之后来找自己，他需要做的就只是在这儿安全度过一晚而已。

小镇上很安静，德军驻扎在西面，他现在离他们很远，只能看到一丝忽明忽暗的营火。Steve仔细搜索了一遍这栋建筑，找了一处视野宽阔且易于逃脱的房间，准备休息一会儿。

就在这时，他听到了意料之外的声音。

Steve拔出腰间的1911式勃朗宁手枪，快速而准确地瞄准声音传出的方向。几分钟间空气里充斥着死寂，终于，声音再一次响起。墙角的衣柜发出几声脆弱的吱呀声，接着，一个男人的声音传了出来：“……求求您，别杀我。”

说的是德文，Steve愣了一下，衣柜里的人没有听到反应，又再说了一遍。他的德文不算好，有浓重的口音，但音色十分软糯，还饱含着紧张和不安。Steve收起枪走了过去，打开衣柜时斟酌了一下，还是说了英文：“——嘿，没事了。”

今夜西风带一如既往地带来咸湿的海上湿气，月光透过层层的乌云落下来时已经显得不那么皎洁了，可昏暗之间，Steve还是看到了一双绿色的眼眸——那是一双宛如在黑夜中的精灵的翅膀一般发光舞动着的眼眸，是一对仿佛是某种珍贵的宝石一般纯粹而美丽的绿瞳。

“……哦，”绿瞳的主人发出一声小小的惊呼，似乎还没反应过来自己今晚能逃过一劫了，“……呃，哦，doamne*，谢谢。”

他的英文比德文好一些，起码口音没有那么重了。男人松了一口气，浑身的肌肉肉眼可见地放松了下来，以至于他从衣柜里跌滑了出来。Steve这才看到了男人的模样：这是个年轻男人，看起来同他差不多大；棕色的头发有点微卷，皮肤白皙，看起来像是东欧人。他穿着一件单薄的、有些脏兮兮的衬衣，裤腿高高挽起，似乎注意到Steve正在打量自己，男人显得有些局促：“呃，先生……？”“哦！”Steve蓦然回神，为自己的失礼感到脸红，“抱歉，我是美军，美国陆军，我是来帮你的，听得懂吗？”他慌忙解释道，看到男人颔首后松了口气。他摸摸自己的鼻尖，尽量温柔地开口：“我叫Steve，Steve·Rogers，来自Brooklyn，呃就是NewYork的一个区……总之是个美国人！你呢？”

男人好像是被他逗笑了，这会儿才是全然放松了下来。他坐在地上，眯起那双好看的绿眼睛，似笑非笑地看着Steve：“叫我Bucky。”Steve马上在自己心里默念了一遍这个名字，Bucky，放在别人身上或许是有些滑稽的名字，但在这个人身上却分外惹人可爱，就像他给人的感觉一样，是灵动而毛茸茸的小花鹿。“我，嗯，我从Romania逃出来。”

Steve瞬间屏住了呼吸：“你……”“犹太人。”Bucky说着，神情显得有些淡漠，“两年前，和家人一起，现在……现在走散了。”Steve的心猛地坠到了胃下面，他走过去，在Bucky身边蹲下，揽住了他的肩膀：“我一定会把你送到安全的地方去的，我相信在那里你会遇到他们的。”

说完才觉得自己这动作会不会太过主动，而且——天呐，他好几天没休整过了，他能看到自己的手在Bucky的肩头留下了一个黑乎乎的手印。Steve又一瞬间红了脸，忙不迭地把手缩回去：“抱歉，如果你觉得我有冒犯……”“噗……”Steve抬头，诧异地对上Bucky带着笑意的视线，“……很容易脸红，大兵。”他看着那人笑盈盈的面庞，手足无措地咳嗽几声，拼命想要把脸上的红晕压下去，殊不知却适得其反，于是Bucky的笑声也变得愈大了。好一会儿，当Steve觉得再这样下去他就要找个地洞钻进去的时候，Bucky停了下来：“你在这儿做什么，大兵？”

他把这几日的战况告诉了Bucky，他知道自己不应该轻易地把军队情报告诉这种刚认识的人，但他不知道为什么，就是觉得Bucky是可以信任的。Bucky很安静地听着，偶尔在Steve讲到他和战友的蠢故事时会笑出声。Bucky一定是一个很开朗的人，Steve想，他的声音很好听，像是柔软而细腻的上好丝绸；很爱笑，每次笑起来的时候绿色的眼底就会荡起一圈圈的涟漪；唇角天生是上扬的，像是猫咪一般。他一定是因为不大会说英语才会稍显沉默，他刚刚听到他讲罗马尼亚语了，虽然只有一个单词，如果可以的话……他还想听他用罗马尼亚语说点儿别的话。

「……我在想什么？！」Steve忽的回过神来，错愕地看着自己的脚尖。“……Steve？”Bucky的声音在他耳边响起，他下意识地缩了缩脖子：“呃，我……抱歉！所以你在这儿待了一个礼拜了？”Bucky点头，他刚刚用简短的语句告诉Steve，他是一个礼拜前逃到这个镇上的，没过几天就遇上了他们和德军的交火。“这，这样，那你知道这儿哪里有水吗？”

他在二楼找到了还通水的管子，草草清洗了一下自己。回到房间的时候Bucky躺在床上，见到他进来便坐了起来。“哦！嘿，没关系，你可以睡床，我是个士兵……”“很累，”Bucky打断了他，不知道是不是因为他的英语口音比较生硬，Steve觉得他说这话时的口气比刚才强硬了不少，“你看起来很累，你睡。”

一个念头无端地浮现在Steve的脑海里，以至于他脱口而出：“你一定是家里的大哥，对吧？你看起来很会照顾人。”Bucky眨眨眼，表现得十分惊讶：“……我有三个弟妹。”说完这句，眼眸微微阖了起来，Steve在心里懊恼地骂着自己，快步走了过去：“抱歉，我不是有意让你……呃，老天，算了，我是说有什么办法能弥补我的粗神经吗？”

犹太人看了他一眼，绿色的眼眸里又露出那道跳跃的光芒来：“你睡床。”Steve无奈地垮下肩——他该猜到Bucky会说这个的，这家伙就是这么机灵，怪可爱的。想到这儿Steve又有点想笑起来，于是有些话再一次地不经过他的大脑便滑了出来：“——那你也要睡在床上，Bucky。”

说完猛地捂住自己的嘴，Steve瞪着眼和Bucky对望：“我是说……”“好，”Bucky点了点头，拍拍身边的床铺，“上来。”

雨越下越大，今夜可能都不会停了。这间房间的假琉璃窗破了一个洞，冷风和些许的雨水带着恼人的寒意和湿气，从洞里灌入房内，令人不自觉地想要打寒战。

说是床，但其实不过是木板上铺了一层薄薄的床单罢了，或许之前还有棉被和枕头，但也都被镇民或者纳粹带走了。有一段时间里，屋内只听得到雨声和冷风呼啸的声音。过了片刻，有人开了口。“嘿，”Steve开口，低声喊道，“还没睡吗，Bucky？”

背对他躺着的男人闻言，小幅度地摇头。Steve继续问道：“是因为冷吗？”这一次Bucky没有回答，但Steve还是脱下了身上的外套准备给他盖上——他穿得太少了，那件白色单衣或许就是他逃亡路上的最后一件能蔽体的衣服。他刚把衣服脱下，Bucky就转了过来：“不用。”Steve勾起嘴角：“我是军人，我不怕冷。”Bucky皱起了眉：“那没关系。”“你相信我就行了。”“不。”Bucky再一次拒绝了，“你该照顾好自己。”

Steve捏着衣服，盯着Bucky看了一会儿，蓝色的眼睛里有Bucky读不懂的情愫。“好吧，”他做出让步的姿态，“那就这样。”说着，他伸手一揽，把Bucky搂了过来，又把衣服往两人身上一盖：“一起盖被子？”

Bucky眨眨眼，抿住了嘴唇。Steve觉得自己的心跳有些不受控制地狂跳着，他害怕自己下一秒就会后悔做出这个决定，逃离这个地方。于是他闭上眼，虚张声势地说道：“睡吧。”

又只剩下了沙沙的雨声。Bucky没有再说话，安静地躺在他怀里，仍由Steve把手放在他的腰上。「或许我该把手缩回来。」Steve这么想，下一秒却又否定了，「会不会吵醒他？」于是又只好不去动。他的脑子里很乱，一点睡意都没有，更别说休息了。他的理智告诉他应该逃开，这是战场，他是个美国士兵，而他是个犹太男人，他们的相遇就好比昙花；可他又无法离开，他根本就不想松开那只手。他有些偏瘦，应该是常年的逃亡生活所致，可Steve还是觉得他摸起来该死的好，他可以一直这么抱下去。

他确信自己对Bucky有不一般的感情，尽管他们才认识了几个小时，但他觉得从第一眼开始他就明白自己对Bucky的感情究竟是什么了。他想让Bucky知道，却又不想让Bucky知道。他能感受到Bucky在他怀里小幅度地调整着姿势，微卷的头发蹭着他的下巴，手臂隔着衣服磨蹭他的腹部，可他一动都不敢动，只是紧绷着肌肉。「快睡着吧，」到头来他只能这么催眠自己，「……别让他发现了。」

下一秒，他感到有一只手覆上了自己的下身。

Steve猛地睁开眼，对上了近在咫尺的Bucky的绿色眼珠。小鹿般的眼睛盯着他，仿佛要就这样一直看到他内心的最深处。Steve张开嘴，却发现好像自己才是不会说话的那一个，所以他只能听Bucky说到：“——你硬了。”

Steve哑口无言：他太过紧张了，想要拼命装出一副睡着的样子，却忘了更重要的事情。他早就硬了，可能是抱着Bucky没多久就硬了，而他居然完全没有注意到！“我……”Steve涨红了脸，目光闪烁逃避着，“我，抱歉，天啊，我太久没……我是说我自从离开伦敦后就一直……哦不，不是，我很抱歉！我马上离开……”“没事。”

Bucky打断了他，再一次地，温柔地。Steve几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，他傻傻地看着Bucky掀开盖在两人身上的那件衣服，傻傻地看着他钻了下去。他现在能看到自己胯间鼓起的那一大包东西了，接着，他便看到Bucky低下头，隔着裤子在那儿亲了一口。

Steve立刻便能感到自己的阴茎变得更硬了，他看到Bucky抬起头看了他一眼，又歪了歪脑袋，可他仍不能明白到底发生了什么。于是Bucky又低下头去，解开了Steve的皮带。褪下裤子的一瞬间那根大家伙就跳了出来，Bucky笑了一下，低头含住了阴茎的头部。

“嘶……”Steve下意识地倒吸一口气，Bucky的舌尖细细地舔过他的龟头，绕着冠状沟的部位反复舔弄，又一下下地戳弄刺激马眼。Steve的喘息变得粗重起来，他下意识地一挺腰，Bucky的喉间发出一声极轻的呻吟，试图把Steve含得更深。“……哦天哪，天啊——”Steve忽的喊了起来，他猛地推开Bucky，“——你不用这样，Bucky。”

他怎么能让Bucky做这种事？这不会是Bucky的意愿的，或许他只是想感谢自己，为了这一晚上的安全，也或许他只是害怕自己，因为自己手上有枪。总之，这不会是Bucky的意愿。Steve这般想着，慌张地开口：“我，我换个地方——”“——我想。”

在他混乱之时，Bucky又一次凑了上来。他盯着Steve，爬到他的身上，跨坐着他的大腿。Steve只是愣愣地看着他越凑越近，鼻尖贴上自己的鼻尖，接着，身上的人轻轻摆动了一下腰肢。勃起的阴茎被布料摩擦着，Steve的呼吸又变得粗重起来。他看到Bucky拉过他的手，一点点地抚摸过自己的身体，肩膀、胸膛、腹部，最后，来到和他一样硬挺的下体：“——我想，这么做。”

理智在一瞬间被丢弃，Steve扣住Bucky的后脑，狠狠吻了上去。

他蛮横地吸吮亲吻着Bucky的唇，他在性爱中从不是个暴君，可他现在就想狠狠地侵占对方，让对方身上的每一寸皮肤都打上自己的记号。Bucky温顺地张开嘴迎接他的侵略，意识到这一点的Steve变得愈发兴奋，勾着对方的舌头啧啧地吸着，发出响亮而淫靡的水声。“唔……呼……”Bucky坐在他身上，不断发出细小的呻吟，小幅度地前后摆腰，在Steve的手心里挺着胯。Steve隔着裤子揉了几把Bucky的阴茎，身上的人立刻软了腰，轻颤着跌坐在他的怀里。

他们一刻不停地接吻，好像是两个干渴的荒漠旅人，只能从对方的口中汲取赖以生存的水源。Bucky用手臂环上Steve的肩头，变换着角度迎接Steve的唇舌。他愈发感到坐不住，腰以下完全酥了，好在Steve心领神会地把他放了下来。他们倒在床上，唇却仍没有分开，现在Bucky一点儿也不觉得冷了。

第一个深吻总算结束，接着又是第二个。Steve一边亲他，一边把手钻进了他的裤子，直接搓揉起他的阴茎来。“唔嗯——！哈啊，嗯……”Bucky被他吻得有些缺氧，Steve总算是放过了他，转而拉起他的衣服，亲吻他的乳尖。Bucky的乳头颜色很浅，圆圆的小小的，这会儿已经挺了起来。他和Bucky对视了一眼，身下的人用湿漉漉的眼神望着他，继而挺了挺胸，用这种动作暗暗催促着他。于是Steve埋头含进一边的乳头，用舌头舔弄着，同时用手画着圈地搓揉起雪白的乳肉。

“……啊啊！嗯……”棕发男人大声呻吟着，扭动着身体，像是想要躲开，又像是想要把乳头更多地送进对方嘴里。Steve听到他模模糊糊地说了点什么，抬起头问他：“怎么了，Bucky？”男人缓了口气，断断续续地说：“另……另一边也……”Steve看着他，蓝色的眼睛清澈而明亮：“你很喜欢被舔乳头，是吗Bucky？”Bucky瞬间红了耳尖，他想要说“不要说得这么直白”，却一下子想不起来该怎么用英文说这句话——他的脑子已经一团浆糊了——最后只好点头。

Steve笑了，没再说什么，又照顾起另一边的乳头来，同时手上接着把玩着Bucky的阴茎。Bucky的呻吟变得愈发急促，Steve能感觉到他的阴茎在自己掌心里跳动的节奏，于是他便更加用力地搓揉，还有舔吮那颗已经被他玩得红肿的乳头。“啊啊……不、不行，哈啊！……”Bucky发出一声短促的尖叫，就这样射在了Steve的掌心。射精的时候他的腰高高弓起，在半空中划出一道格外好看的弧度来，Steve有些呆呆地看着他，然后凑过去，给了他一个温柔的亲吻。

这一次的吻比之前要温和不少，Bucky几乎觉得自己要溺死在这个吻里了。Steve带着他慢慢度过高潮后的余韵，接着他便听到那人说道：“你射得好快……这么喜欢被玩胸吗，Bucky？”

他狠狠剜了一眼Steve，但对方的表情实在是太过正直，仿佛他说的是什么正经事，反倒是Bucky自己想歪了一样。意识到这一点的Bucky连气都生不起来了，而Steve又在他耳边继续道：“抱歉……但可能会疼。”

他用Bucky射出来的精液和自己的唾液给他做润滑，过程漫长到Bucky都觉得要天亮了。等三根手指都能顺畅进入之后，Steve还想再加第四根，Bucky却忍不住了，用腿一下子盘上Steve的腰。Steve看了他一眼，无奈道：“我怕你受伤……”“不要手指，”Bucky用生硬的英语一字一顿地说，目光一刻都没有移开，“要你的鸡巴，进来。”

Steve的脸又开始涨红起来，他促狭地抽出手指，换上自己的阴茎顶在那个小穴上。Bucky扭了扭腰，不满地嘟囔：“快点儿……”“如果痛的话，一定要跟我说，明白吗？”Steve说着，用最温柔的方式亲吻了一下Bucky的太阳穴，便挺腰插了进去。

「太大了。」这是Bucky的第一反应，他有点儿后悔催Steve了。可他害怕，害怕错过一个机会就会失去Steve，战争已经夺走了太多他的东西，于是到了现在，但凡他能拥有点儿什么东西，他都想要拼命握紧。进入的过程是艰难的，Steve在中途想要抽出来一点儿调整一下角度，却感到身下的人一下子夹紧了他：“别！”只有一个字，可Steve还是明白了Bucky的意思，就仿佛他们已经认识许久，只用一个音节就能明白对方的想法：“……我不会走。”说着，他俯下身亲吻对方，又继续操了进去。

他温柔而急迫地操Bucky，完全硬挺的阴茎整根没入窄小的肉穴，然后又猛地抽出，只剩龟头留在里面。Bucky很紧，也很热，好像是在发烧一样。“……唔……呜啊……嗯！……”他呻吟着，迷迷糊糊地摇晃脑袋，在Steve顶到他的前列腺时又一次弓起了腰。“这里舒服？”Steve问他，他听到Bucky用罗马尼亚语说了点什么，尔后才换成英语：“……舒服，好舒服……”于是他对着那一点操他，肉穴紧紧地吸着他，不一会儿又泛出“咕叽咕叽”的水声，将房间里的气氛变得愈发淫靡。

Bucky被操得有些昏头了，Steve的阴茎很粗大，绝对已经操到了他结肠的位置。他无意识地呻吟着，摇晃着屁股想要把那根能让他舒服的老二吃得更深。身上的人被他的动作弄得“嘶”了一声：“Bucky……you're too pornographic……”他没听懂那个词是什么意思，他只想要更舒服，于是他冲Steve伸出手，那人便心领神会地凑过来吻他。

Steve就着接吻的姿势把Bucky抱起来，坐在自己的身上，用这个姿势继续操他。阴茎猛地进到一个新的深度，Bucky向后仰起头，脚趾都舒服得蜷缩起来。“Bucky……Bucky……Buck……”Steve喊他，一遍又一遍地。他亲吻Bucky的乳头，舔吻Bucky的脖颈，又吸吮Bucky的唇瓣。Bucky抱着他，回应着他，主动而热切地骑他的老二。他射过一轮的阴茎早就又被操硬了，这会儿正淌着水，挤在两人的腹肌间摩擦着，随着抽插的节奏一下一下地摇晃。Steve把脸埋在他的颈间，抽插的速度变得愈发凶猛：“Bucky，我……”

他没有说完，Bucky紧紧抱住了他，于是Steve又深插了几下，接着便射在了Bucky的里面。灼热的液体猛地冲刷肉壁，Bucky浑身颤抖着，也跟着射了出来。

他们喘息着，伏在对方身上，然后又接吻，好像永远也吻不够那般。分开时，Bucky厮磨着Steve的唇，轻轻说道：“……我知道Brooklyn在哪里，我在地图上见过。”他这么说，眼眸在月光中闪烁着，仿佛绿琉璃一般夺目耀眼。Steve深深地看他，把他再一次抱入怀中：“——那你一定要去那里看看。”

醒来的时候Steve听到了Gabe的声音，他下床，从窗户那儿探出脑袋：“我在这儿！！”“他妈的，就知道你小子命硬！”Gabe冲他招了招手，“快点儿，他们都在后面等着你！”

Steve松了一大口气，继而兴奋地转身：“Bucky，我的朋友们来——”

Bucky不在房间里。

他的心一沉，脑子里已经想到了许多最糟糕的结果。就在他要跪倒在地时，房门被打开了：“——Steve？”

Bucky站在门口，手里拿着两罐大豆罐头。他讶然，看着那双绿色的眼眸一步步地朝自己走来。他的内心有一股强烈的愿望，那是一种任何人、任何事都无法阻止的强烈愿望。于是他上前，一把拉起Bucky的手：“——想和我一起去看Brooklyn吗？”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *：罗马尼亚语，“天啊”。


End file.
